Mistaken Life
by Ellysmile
Summary: Harry Potter died that Halloween night.Unfortunately while Bellatrix was investigating the scene,her 1 yr old son tagged along.The aurors stunned Bellatrix and assumed her son was Harry.Thus, Dacien Lestrange grows up as Harry Potter.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: On that fateful Halloween night the killing curse killed both Voldemort and Harry Potter. Unfortunately while Bellatrix Lestrange was investigating the scene, her 1 year old son tagged along. When the Ministry officials found Bellatrix and her baby son at the murder site, they immediately assumed that the child was Harry Potter and that Bellatrix was trying to finish the work of the Dark **Lord**. Thus, Bellatrix's son, Dacien Lestrange, grows up as the Boy Who Lived. **

**Disclaimer: Noooo! I don't own Harry Potter… sniffles**

* * *

><p>The small cottage glowed with green light. Then it was dark.<p>

On the front lawn, a dozen dark cloaked figures waited, unseen, for their master's triumph. But after a few silent moments they started to murmur apprehensively.

"Is it over?"

"Is the child dead yet?"

The ensemble of dark figures waited anxiously for a few more minutes before starting to panic.

"Where is he?"

"you don't think…."

"Ministry…"

An irritated curly haired woman pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

"Quiet you dim witted fools! Did you forget our master's orders? We are his guard, we protect him."

Then her eyes narrowed and her voice turned icy.

"Or.. have you forgotten where your loyalties are supposed to lay…"

Her accusing glare swept over the cloaked figures maliciously and without further ado, she swept into the house.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange paused a bit before entering the living room. The whole house emitted an ominous feeling, a feeling that positively screamed that something bad was going to happen. The place once must have been a cozy and cheery home, full of love and laughter. Now it was wrecked and grim. It was obvious that there had been a fight here. Broken shards of glass littered the floor and the wooden wall was split and charred. Feathers from blown up pillows wafted in the air and wooden chips were everywhere. Bellatrix turned and tripped over something cold and stiff. James Potter glared up at her, his hazel eyes glazed and unseeing, blood tricking down his twisted face.<p>

"Finally got what you deserved Potter!"

Cackling, Bellatrix kicked his body aside and strode into a promising looking room that had its door blown off it hinges. Then she screamed.

The room was relatively neat and orderly except for the pile of wooden wreckage in the door way and the three dead bodies. One was of a pretty red haired woman, her mouth open, and her emerald eyes glazed and pleading. One was of a child, an innocent baby who shared the woman's bright green eyes. But Bellatrix's shocked eyes were drawn to the last body. All that was left of it was a pile of black robes.

"Master!"

Bellatrix whipped a knife out of her purse with one hand and clutched her wand with the other. Flinging her purse away, she leaped across the floor to the pile of robes that was the Dark Lord.

"My lord... my lord!"

But inside the robes, there was nothing. The Dark Lord was gone.

Fire erupted out of Bellatrix's wand in her fury. Roaring in grief and anger, she turned her wand on the already dead Harry Potter.

"Crucio, CRUCIO! SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Bellatrix was not innocent from the prophecy. She as the Dark lords most trusted. She knew who had caused this.

"INCENDIO!" And the bloody body burst into flames and was gone.

Suddenly there was a small wail, the wail of a baby. Bellatrix froze, her eyes wide. Harry Potter was dead… so… Her eyes roamed the room like that of a startled deer and fell on the wailing purse.

"no.."

Shocked, she stumbled across the room and unclasped the purse. It couldn't be… but it was.

A small one year old child tumbled into her arms. Ashe landed, his cries stopped abruptly and he started to giggle.

"DACIEN LESTRANGE! MUMMY SAID YOU COULDN'T!"

But her anger faded at the sight of his puppy eyes and her heart melted.

He was her 1 year old baby, her son, Dacien Lestrange. Even as a chubby baby, he had the slighter build of her cousin Regulus and her unruly black locks. His mischievous face resembles that of her uncle Alphard, and the only hint of his being a Lestrange was his eyes. He had her nonloving force husbands grass green eyes. Otherwise, he was a pure Black.

Bellatrix took her child, her Dacien into her arms and pinched his cheeks firmly. Frowning, she examined a fresh lightning shape cut on his forehead that he had probably gotten from the knife in her bag.

"oh Dacien there will be plenty of time for missions when you are older."

Dacien laughed.

"Daci …want."

Who knew Bellatrix could be such a loving mother.

Downstairs, there was a sudden crash. Bellatrix jumped, shocked. Crap… she had forgotten about the ministry.

"Homolous revelio. Mad- eye there's someone in here!"

"Dacien, time to go."

She turned on the spot attempting to apparate out of the building. She cursed. She had forgotten that there were wards around the place, wards that prevented apparating.

"They're probably upstairs, let go."

Just then Dacien wriggled out of her arms.

"No come back here you!"

The baby crawled across the floor at an amazingly fast speed. Bellatrix jumped after him. Dacien made his way to Lily Potter and pulled on her red hair. She could hear the ministry aurors crashing up the stairs. Bellatrix tried to grab him but suddenly he was on the other side of the room. She strode across the room and tried to pick up her son but he cried and jabbed her eye.

The ministry aurors were thundering down the hall.

Swearing, Bellatrix pointed her wand at Dacien just as the aurors burst into the room.

"STUPIFY!"

"CRUCIO"

Too late. Bellatrix fell, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Mad-eye Moody thumped across the floor accompanied by Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. His eyes fell on the pile of robes, the red haired woman, the child next to her and finally on Lestrange. Snape let out a strangled cry as he hurried to the woman.<p>

"Dead." He pronounced his grieving eyes dry.

"Lestrange was probably here to finish what her master did."Mad-eye grunted indicating the wand still pointed at the child.

"Merlin, the prophecy is true." Dumbledore said in a bemused voice.

"Voldemort is gone, for now at least, and this child… this Harry Potter really is the Boy Who Lived."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it?<strong>

**I know that the way I described Dacien might be weird but I think that is what Bellatrix might of thought like "oh Dacien looks like a Black he resembles…"like she cares about blood.**

**W****ell whatever u think please review**

**The faster u review, the faster I write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! ****People reviewed and added this story to your favorites! And you guys liked it! Im soooo happy. I know it was only two reviews but still…**

**Anyway, I changed the title since I thought it was too common. Just a warning**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter I would be dead of happiness**

* * *

><p>"You are a disgrace to us. We so kindly took you under our roof and fed you and clothed you and this is what you do. Do you know what the neighbors will think? That we have a mad psychopath for a…. a what? Get in your cupboard now!"<p>

Uncle Vernon's vein threatened to jump out of his face as he grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt and attempted to throw him in his cupboard.

"What did I do?" Harry screamed. "You oversized pig!"

His gaze darkened and he kicked defiantly at his porky purple faced uncle.

"You ," he spat "Go to hell..."

He wrenched himself from his uncle's grip and glared daggers at him. Harry closed his eyes and saw blood. He wanted to punish him, to punish him for all his pain. He focused and glared, and at once uncle Vernon broke down into spasms of pain. Harry smirked with pleasure but that smirk was costly. His concentration on pain wavered and Uncle Vernon was free long enough to grab a pistol from his belt. A pistol he always kept ready for Harry.

"Get in your cupboard. Now." His oh so kind hearted uncle threatened in a menacing voice.

Harry's vision went red as uncle Vernon managed to shove the cupboard door shut with him inside it, and he screamed bloody murder. He hated this he hated it. Why did they treat him like this? Why. He wanted to hurt them, to rip them, to kill them. For a second Harry thrashed with loathing and a hatred that darkened his heart ,and then he went limp with defeat and closed his eyes. Beneath his lids, or perhaps only in his head, he saw a woman, a heavily lidded woman with dark curly hair who screamed at him.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange was hunched over in a dirty cell in Azkaban. The place stank of waste, rot and, madness. It was cold mentally and physically. Bellatrix shivered and glared as a guard slid a tray with a meager supply of bread and water. Ten years in Azkaban had weakened her. A few months ago she took pleasure in screaming at the top of her lungs, letting the pain and fury, out reminding herself that she would escape. But now Bellatrix knew she had given up . She had lost faith that someone, Lucuis, Narcissia, that anyone was going to take her away from this hell. Slowly, shockingly, she had lost faith in the dark lord and without that loyalty, the belief, Bellatrix was nothing, a shell. Still, Bellatrix crawled over to the food like a starving dog, a mutt, and choked down the bread. She had to stay alive, to see him again. Dacien Lestrange. Known as Harry Potter. Her son, the only thing she still had.<p>

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed from the living room

"I have a name you know," Harry thought furiously as he reluctantly trotted into the living room to collect the Dursley's afternoon snack trays.

It had been six months since Harry was last let out of his cupboard. Six months of living on a pint of water and canned food twice a week. When he was finally let out of his cupboard(after a long lecture of new whip models), Harry was dismayed to see that the Dursleys had not worked at all to cover his "absence" and the backyard had fallen into a back-breaking state of disarray. He supposed the Dursleys had done this on purpose as the front yard was as neat and trim as it always was.

Harry stacked the trays neatly and stomped angrily to the kitchen to wash them. As he scrubbed crossly at a plate he wondered for the billionth time why they made him their slave instead of sending him to an orphanage. Wouldn't it be easier to send him to one?

"Id be much happier in an orphanage" he muttered heatedly.

"One day," he thought. "One day I will get back at them."

As he smiled evilly in relish, one word bubbled to the tip of his tongue.

"Crucio"

* * *

><p>Bellatrix Lestrange gave a little start at the sound of paper slapping the concrete floor.<p>

"It must be the beginning of a month." She thought dully.

At the beginning of a month, the guards always allowed her to read the paper, and it was Bellatrix's only method of telling how much time had passed. In the dark gloominess of Azkaban, days, nights, months and years blurred together seamlessly and it was impossible to tell time otherwise.

Bellatrix turned to spat on the ministry paper disrespectfully as she always did, but the headline caught her eye.

"HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED IS RETURNING TO HOGWARTS".

Bellatrix's eyes widened and she ripped the paper apart to see if there was a picture of the Harry Potter that was really her son. She trembled with fury when it said that he had been living with muggles.

"Filth!" she spat.

One day she would get back at those people that caused her precious boy this torment.

But now she just smiled happily, savoring this moment before it was snatched by the dementors. Her eyes sparked with pride.

"Is it really that time already Dacien? You are growing up so fast!"

* * *

><p><strong>I felt that this chapter was a bit drab. Its more like a filler chapter for <strong>**what's coming up. **

**N****ext chapter he gets his letter and is introduced to the wizarding world. I will try to make this different from the book. I want this to be an alternate universe fic and not a cannon fic. I already have the chapter kinda but im too lazy to type Hee!**

**Im so happy with the many favorite things that im getting but please try to review. It will only take a few more seconds**

**The more you review, the faster I write. Im not kidding**


	3. Authors Note

**Hi Guys.**

**Its been 2.5 years since I posted/ updated this story. I was in 8th grade when I wrote it and them my dad blocked fanfiction.**

**This year I figured out I could get past the block by using https (yeah i was stupid) so I did and I'm quite surprised people are still viewing this story. I reread it and cringed... the writing is horrible to be honest and I don't really like it. **

**When I wrote it, it was a spur of the moment thing.. I have no idea where this story is going... how itll progress and end.. but I'll try to improve it and maybe add on. I'm going to try rewriting from scratch.. i might even change the plot entirely. LOL BUT THEN ITD BE A NEW STORY. Nothing is definite and I'll most likely be scrapping it since I lost the plot bunny (if it even existed) and its really going nowhere.**

**I want to continue writing and I made a new account because I wanted to delete this one (new beginnings yeah?) except I found out you cant delete accounts**

**Here is my new account where I'll be posting stuff and any changes/ improvement/ total reconstruction related to this story.**

_** u/5470239/Lumeii**_

**yeah**


End file.
